


The Secret to Immortality

by minimickeymh



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimickeymh/pseuds/minimickeymh
Summary: Maia is just a normal anti-social girl who wants to be left alone. Except for the fact she is 3019 years old and a vampire. Well, what are you going to do?





	The Secret to Immortality

The best part about dressing up as a monster, is having people think you are just pretending to be a monster, not knowing you are one.  
I am a vampire. Not those cheesy movie glow-in-the-dark vampires either – but a real, not-quite-live, unbreathing vampire. Since I was born blind, but becoming a vampire cured my ailment that made me blind, my eyes are a foggy blue that makes it look like I always have funny contacts in. Of course I’m pale – I stay in most of the time; not because the Sun kills me, but because I don’t want to deal with people.  
The truth is there are many vampires that live relatively normal lives and blend in with monthly “wine” deliveries the weirdest aspect of their life, but I happen to be unlucky. My eyes and my hatred of what I am has made me bitter and unwilling to interact with humans. I have no desire to become attached to someone who will just die in a measly 60 years or so. That is the secret to immortality: it fucking sucks. Everyone I know dies well before I do. I have lived to see my species mocked and made a spectacle of and there is nothing I can do to change anything. Well, except kill myself, but I promised my sister I wouldn’t do that – back when she was alive anyway.  
I was born in ancient times to a rather wealthy family – the only reason I lived past my birth. They did everything they could to “cure” me of my blindness, until a man came to offer his services. Jason wanted no payment but silence on the method of his “healing”. By this time I was 8 and didn’t know any better than to trust my parents. Jason took me into a room with no windows and just my parents and sister as witness, and then he killed me. Jason turned me into a vampire without my consent – a big no-no now, but relatively common then. My parents were just thankful to have a “normal” daughter and agreed to keep how I became so a secret.  
So I became a vampire, a creature of the night whose lifeblood is others’ blood. Luckily, my thirst doesn’t care who the blood comes from, so I was able to survive off of animals headed for the slaughterhouse or too sickly to survive long, nor provide a good meal. It made our family even wealthier by improving the quality of our pelts and animal heads greatly, since they were drained so quickly ‘after death’.  
I thought my life was fairly normal, I was betrothed at 16, got married, kept my secret secret and lived my life, until my sister took ill. When Sarah got sick, I was by her side day and night, making sure she had the best care and the company necessary if the care didn’t work. Before she passed, she made me promise to live on without her, even though I could never imagine doing so and would have never done something so cruel to her. I agreed and it has led to many centuries of such pedantic, tiring bullshit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey please let me know if you're interested in me continuing this story, it's just a blurb that came out, but maybe if this gets some notes or whatever I'll write more. Thanks for reading!


End file.
